


Intense Devotion

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Dante and his lover kick the heat up a few notches.DantexOC (for KleverGamerTag)





	Intense Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks since my last post. Work has kept me from doing any writing, and with Super Smash Brothers Ultimate having come out a few days ago, I've been busy. I ended up writing this as a last minute piece for my new boyfriend, KleverGamerTag as the second half of his birthday present (the first half was a video game poster). He's been waiting throughout the Dungeons and Dragons game he plays with his buddies on certain days, and I won't keep him waiting any longer. I'm a day early, but Happy Birthday, babe!

She breathed out a sigh of relief when she stepped into the warm water of the vast, jacuzzi tub. She took a spot in the one of the corners, leaning back against the working jets that worked their way into her back. A smile forming on her face, she allowed herself to relax as the jets loosened up her tense muscles. Her long, dark hair had fallen loose down her back, the ends becoming soaked in the water.

Following a long afternoon of working out at the gym with a friend, she was worn out. Relaxing in the jacuzzi after working out as hard as she did and then going to sleep afterwards was the perfect way to end the day. She wasn’t sure if she was going to see her boyfriend before she went to sleep, but regardless, she would at least wake up to him at her side in the morning.

“Babe?”

That familiar, masculine voice snapped her out of her daze, and right when she was thinking of him.

 _Speak of the devil,_ she thought, chuckling slightly when the thought left her, considering he was part devil himself.

“I’m in here, Dante,” she called back.

The door opened shortly after, revealing her silver-haired, handsome hunk of a man out of the usual jacket he wore. Even beneath the black long-sleeved shirt and red vest he wore, she could picture the muscular physique hiding underneath. His ice blue eyes froze at the sight of her nude form relaxing in the jacuzzi, and he was more than ready to jump in there and take her, be it fully clothed or not.

“What the hell are you doing just standing there gawking at me? Take your damn clothes off and join me.”

The seductive encouragement the signal he was looking for, Dante proceeded to strip out of his clothes as quickly as possible, starting from the top and working his way down. She kept her eyes on him, eying every inch of him as he rid himself of his clothing. Having only been with him for two years, she memorized his muscular figure fairly quickly, and it was addicting. He was her own, personal drug, and she would never tire of it.

She felt the pace of her heartbeat pick up when he freed himself from the confinement of his pants. When he kicked the fabric aside, he walked towards the jacuzzi, taking a glance of her gym clothes on the floor before going in.

“You worked out at the gym today?”

“I did,” she replied with a nod.

“What was the focus this time?”

“Legs.”

“I guess those legs of yours will be holding well tonight.”

He approached her, using his knee to part her legs and create a niche for his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He then grabbed her by her hips and then sat down with her in his lap. Sitting in his lap and feeling the tip of him brushing her core combined with the feel of the warm water and the working jets made it the perfect moment.

She took notice of the wondering look in his ice blue eyes.

“What are you thinking about?”

She let out a soft gasp when he bucked his hips slightly.

“I’m just wondering why you’re going to the gym when I can always give you a workout from top to bottom.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “As tempting as that is, it takes more than a good time beneath the sheets to work certain aspects of my body. Plus, I enjoy working out at the gym with my friend. I actually feel good and have confidence in how I see myself when I look in the mirror.

“You may have those demons you constantly kill to be your daily gym workout, but I’ve got to keep up with this. It’s my reassurance that I can actually see myself in a positive way rather than a negative way.”

“Guess I have some work to do tonight.”

His mouth fell on hers before she had the chance to respond, taking in the sweet taste of her lips. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her fingers finding the back of his head and entangling in his silver locks. As he deepened the kiss, his hands found her legs, starting from her ankles, moving up her thighs, her sides and stopping at her breasts. Cupping one breast in each hand, he began to knead them and teasingly twist her nipples between his fingers.

He then pulled away from her mouth and moved down to her neck, enveloping her throat with numerous little kisses. She tilted her head back slightly as moans parted from her lips, her fingers massaging the back of his head. He then began a trail starting from her neck and moving down to the valley between her breasts before planting kisses all over one breast and then taking her nipple into his mouth. He matched the tugging of her hardened bud with the kneading of her other breast and then began alternating between each breast. Her hands clenched his hair, tugging on his locks while her moaning grew louder and louder by the passing second.

She let out another gasp when he bucked his hips again, and unable to resist it any longer, Dante stood up from the tub and pinned her down on the marble adorning the perimeter of the tub. Once he had her in place, he proceeded to fuck her at his hardest, moving deep inside her. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure as he moved, her hands finding his shoulders and digging her nails into his shoulder blades. He let out his own groan of pleasure as he gave one final push, settling himself into the deepest pit of her core. He then buried his face into her neck as he allowed himself to relax before grabbing a couple of the vast towels nearby to wrap around each of them. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style into the bedroom, setting her down on the king-sized mattress and then joined her, pulling the bedsheet over them.

“What was that all about, Dante?”

“I won’t stop you from going to the gym if that’s what you want, babe. Just be aware that no matter what, you’ll always be beautiful to me.”

Touched by his words, a simple nod was her response before getting close to him and succumbing to sleep with him following suit after wrapping his arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope my man enjoys this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it too. I haven't written smut for a little while. Check back for more updates!


End file.
